Going Back
by KitKat Extremist
Summary: "Yuzu!" I scream and take of running in front of her just as the monster's claws come in front of her. Karin dies and go to Soul Society, she has no memories of her old life, and her Reiatsu keeps on growing. Maybe HitsuKarin.
1. Chapter 1: In the Ruckongai

Hi guys, I somehow thought of a random idea for a story. I don't own Bleach sadly although I wish I did. I love reviews by the way

**Karin in the Rukongai**

I waited crouching in the shadows, grabbing the rock and throwing it against the wooden board. The man turns his head wondering what cause the sound, making his slow time to investigate. I jump up grab the white-black checkered ball and the sack of potatoes and run like hell, not bothering to look back at the old rugged man.  
I can hear is the man's shouts of protest as I make my way through the streets of the Kagonotori*. I laughed at the thrill of the successful steal, and the possible danger it could bring. Although I didn't like to steal, it seemed like the only way to survive in a place like this.

Soon I hear the man's pursuit as he swears at my running figure, and I speed up. I smiled at the challenge, and made some sharp turns. I looked back sure I had lost him, and slowed down my gait. I started heading toward the hideout, beaming at my new treasures.

The sun started to set, and my feet shuffled faster, not wanting to be caught in the dark alone. It wasn't that I couldn't take care of myself, but living in the 71 district in the Rukongai wasn't exactly safe. I arrived here nine months ago and I learned how to survive here fast. I made a few friends along the way as well.

I walked into the woods stopping by a large tree, the large leaves shielded us from the rain, and you would be surprised by how few people tend to look up. I climbed to my branch and knocked on the trunk.

"Oi, I'm here!" I yelled up, four thuds landed beside me, and I scarcely looked up, tossing potatoes at their directions. I could almost feel my friends smiled.

"How'd you get these Karin?" The eight year old spiky black haired boy asked, his forest green eyes stared in wonderment.

"None of your concern Kiyoshi," I said ruffling his hair, he smiled childishly and I ruffled his hair affectionately. Kiyoshi was one of the only good things in the Kagonotori, he was nice, kind, and innocent. That's why me and the group tried to keep him in the dark on all the evil in the 71 district. He came about three months after I did.

"Sore wa nandesuka?" Isamu asked.

"It's a ball Burondi*, I think I used to play something like this when I was in the world of the living." Isamu was a tall blond boy (I called him Burondi because of his hair), who arrived in the Rukongai 15 years ago. He was brave, yet by far the most arrogant.

"What's the game called?" The short auburn haired boy asked.

"I'll tell you when I remember." I said looking at Hayato. Hayato was the second oldest in the group, and had been here for 25 years, though didn't look a day over 15.

"You shouldn't have risked it Karin, food was enough." The cold auburn haired girl said coldly.

I scowled, Kimiko was never one to take the risk, yet she was scary in her own way, you couldn't help but want to please her, and for that I rebelled against everything she said. She was a petite blond with green eyes, and looked about 16, and as far as we know was born in Kagonotori, and had been here for over 100 years.

"You'll be happy when we play with it tomorrow," I said begrudgingly.

Soon, the sun went down and we all huddled up close together, trying to preserve our heat. Kiyoshi huddled next to me, clinging onto my arm.

"Karin, do you remember the living world?" Kiyoshi asked.

"A little bit," I said absently, ruffling his hair, his green eyes begging me to tell, "I remember a green field, smiles and gray streets, and I remember orange hair, and white hair, and I remember a ball a lot like the one I brought today," I said whispering into his hair.

"I wish I could remember the world," he said closing his eyes.

"Maybe we'll go there someday Kiyoshi, just you and me," I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Dream/Inner World**

Flashes, pictures running past. There was that same orange haired man fighting in a black kimono, that black and white ball on a green field as a white haired boy kicked it into the net, a girl with light brown hair smiling her strawberry hair clip hanging at her side. _Don't you remember?_ The person of the muffled voice came into view, his eyes are the same color blue as the fire on a gas stove, his hair red and spikey, the wind howled, fire rained from the sky, and the earth trembled.

"_Who are you?_" I asked. The land roared, and the voice responded in a muffled voice _don't you remember who you are? _

**Back to Consciousness **

I woke up to wet water splashing on my face, gasping for air and coughing.

"Karin!" Kiyoshi tackled me with a hug, and started shaking. I patted his hair trying to sooth him; he started crying into my ragged kimono.

"It's okay," he started crying harder grabbing onto my arms, "It's okay, what happened?" I asked looking at everybody; they all stared at me like I was a freak.

"Karin, what did you do?" Hayato asked. I stared at him confused.

"Karin, you were burning up and wouldn't wake up, so we dragged you to the river, demo things that you touched started catching on fire," Isamu said.

"That's impossible," I said blankly.

They all looked at me oddly, but let it slide. I got up and hugged Kiyoshi once more and started heading back to the hideout.

Later in the day we decided to play with that white and black ball. I was pretty good at it. We passed the ball around at first, until we made goals, and split up into two groups. Kiyoshi wanted to watch so it was Isamu and I against Hayato and Kimiko.

Kimiko and I guessed the number Kiyoshi was thinking in order to try and get first dibs on the ball and Kimiko won. She started by hitting the ball towards Hayato who started dribbling down to my goal, Isamu stole the ball and passed it down the field to me, I quickly shot it between the two rocks. The game went on for two hours, and by the end we were all panting and sweating like crazy. I collapsed onto the ground and smiled at the radiating sun.

"Soccer!" I yelled jumping up, startling all the others.

"Nani?" Hayato asked.

"Soccer, it's what the game we played is called," I smiled and looked at him, "I remember.

Nani = What

Kagonotori = Caged Bird

Burondi = Blondie

Sore wa nandesuka = What is that

R&R thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2: 9 Months Before

Hey everyone, so I'm a bit at a writer's block but I won't give up. Remember to R&R. And sadly I don't own Bleach. And I'm open to any suggestions. By the way I don't at all speak Japanese so if I get this wrong, feel free to tell me.

**9 months earlier in the Living World, Karin pov**

The sun was bright and the early birds were up and singing, I groaned as I hit my hand on the alarm clock, effectively shutting the annoying ring. I get up and rub my eyes, and slowly and painfully get into the Karakura High School uniform, I hate skirts. I smell the food my twin is making, and I rush downstairs to get a morsel of her delicious food. She gives me a small smile when she sees me, but continues cooking the food. I flop down on the couch and turn on the TV, the news flips on and the reporter talks about strange things happening. I shrug the news off, everything in my life was weird, even my town. My dad was weird, my brother is a Shinigami, and I have seen ghosts all my life, a little strange weather wasn't a big deal.  
"Karin the foods ready, can you go get Oniisan*" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Yuzu unlike me was very girly, she wore a strawberry hair clip, and wore her light brown hair in two ponytails. She was kind hearted, and did most of the chores, I tried to help when I could but I think I was more a burden in the kitchen than help. She and I were both fifteen, which was a given since both of us were twins.

I knocked on my brother's door, "Ichi-nii!" I said knocking on his door louder, "Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready!" He didn't answer so I opened the door, "Oi what's taking you so long..." There was Ichigo in his shihakusho, ready to jump out the window, and that weird replacement soul in his body, I scowled. After three years of knowing Ichigo was a shinigami he still denied it. "Tell the fake soul to come for breakfast," I said my voice laced with bitterness at Ichigo's secrets.

I closed the door, and ran down stairs, taking some Tamagoyaki and chowing it down. I grabbed my school bags and waited for Yuzu to join me. Yuzu walked up and got her school bag and joined me by the door.

"Oyaji*, we're leaving!"

"Give daddy a big hug before you leave!" My dad says running at me with his arms open. My foot makes a connection with his face.

"Hands to yourself Ossan*," I yell at him.

"Masaki! Our daughter's don't love me anymore, they're so cold!" He says crying into my mom's poster.

"I love you Otousan*," Yuzu says sympathetically, patting his weeping form.

"Come on Yuzu, don't encourage him." I said rolling my eyes, a small smile appearing on my lips at my family's antics before it disappears the second it appears.

I stepped outside when I felt like I was being suffocated, even the air shimmered. I pushed against it till it didn't bother me anymore, but I looked around for the hollow.

"Karin?" Yuzu asks me.

"Hn?" I say distantly, my hands clenched at my side quivering slightly, I was slightly afraid I hadn't felt a hollow that strong in a while, in fact I knew I couldn't defeat a hollow that strong.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked beside me.

"I'm okay, besides we got to get to school right." I said hastily, putting on a smile. The suffocating presence from the hollow slowly diminishing. Yuzu only nods and starts heading school, I pause and look around again before joining her.

On the way we meet Jinta who maked googly eyes over Yuzu. I sigh at his flirting, and kick Jinta in the head before dragging him up ahead.

"Stop flirting with my sister." I say bluntly, while he tries to pat down his now messy feathered hair.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Jinta says angrily with a blush on his face.

"Stop denying it," I say walking off, "By the way, did you feel the hollow this morning?" My voice becomes serious.

"No, Naze*?" Jinta asks uncaringly.

"Be on the lookout." I say and rush off to join my sister.

We arrive at school and I say a quick greeting to Midoriko and a few soccer buddies before taking a seat near the window and looking out. School passes slowly, and soon it's time to go home.

"Yo Taicho, want to play a game of soccer?" One of my soccer buddies asks.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes at the nick name, ever since I became soccer captain the name stuck.

We head over to the field and start to play a friendly game before I start to feel the hollow's presence. I stop my foot mid swing and search were the hollow is and feel it near my house.

My eyes widen realizing that my twin was there. I turn on my heel and run home as fast as I can, desperate to protect my sister.

"Taicho where are you going?!" I ignore my friend's shouts and head on praying I'm not late. I don't remember ever running so fast but I was at my street in a few minutes after running a mile.

I turned around the seeing Yuzu kneeling on the street a little banged up, confused, and unaware of the hollow in front of her.

"Yuzu!" I scream and take of running in front of her just as the monster's nails come in front of her. I feel a burning pain as the hollow pierces my side, but then soon it's gone. The hollow was huge as big as the house and it's face covered with that frightening white mask.

"Leave her alone!" I yell.

"Oh?" The hollow says surprised, "I was going to only eat her Shikashi you will do." I scowl at that and jump and try to kick it in the face but its arm smacks me and I fly into a mailbox. I groan and rush at it again. This time I get a ball of whatever power I possessed and kicked it in the direction of the monster, it hits it in the face and makes a crack; fazed by it for a while it angrily slashes me on the shoulder. I wince in pain as blood spurts out and charge the monster again. The monster swings its arm on me again, this time I duck and kick a ball of that odd power and run to the hollow's left and kick another ball. Soon five balls are flying at the hollow and I jump and kick it right after the ball's hit it. The hollow disappears and I sigh turning towards my sister.

My blood runs cold as I see my sister holding my body crying and calling my name. I look down and see my broken chain and realize I'm dead. Blood surrounds my body and my grey eyes stare blankly at nothing.

I stiffly walk over to Yuzu, look at my body again and reach down and hug Yuzu. Yuzu stiffens and leans on my shoulders and cries, I'm surprised by this but realize Yuzu can feel spirits. Yuzu looks up but when she sees nothing she cries again.

I hold Yuzu as she cries and say I'm sorry and not to cry. I feel Ichigo's presence and get up after I hug Yuzu once again. I don't want Ichigo to make me pass on and I run behind the house. I watch as Ichigo comes I quickly hide my source of powers and watch as he runs towards Yuzu and my body, he checks for my pulse, frowns, and looks around probably searching for me.

"Karin!" he yells and waits before he drops to his knees and holds a crying, a tear runs down my face and I walk away from the scene.

I walked to the soccer field and see my friends talking, "I wonder why Taicho left so suddenly?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but I heard a rumor that she can see spirits."

"I hope everything's okay; she looked pretty worried when she ran off."

"Maybe we should get back to practicing; Taicho would skin us if we lose."

"You better not lose, even without me here," I said to them even though they couldn't hear me, "Or I'll haunt you for the rest of your days," I said jokingly, "Good Luck.'

I walked off and found myself at the spot where me and Toshiro met. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I sat on the railing and thought _You're right Toshiro, it does bring back memories._ My mom loved sunsets, for some reason I remember her and I would look at the sun go down together. I got up after the sun went below the horizon and set off to my mother's grave.

"Hey Okasan, I guess I finally kicked the bucket." I sighed, "I don't want to pass on, I think I'll just stick around and look after Yuzu and Otousan," I rearranged the flowers in her vase, "I love you Okasan." I walked off again.

I don't know how long I walked, but I stopped when I saw the shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani, I knew who he was because I had tried to get him to answer questions concerning Ichigo. He saw me and ran after me, which made me run faster. Somehow he caught up with me, holding me by my wrist.

"Stop, I don't want to pass over!" I yelled tugging on my wrist.

"Oh, Kiddo it's you?" He said scratching his head, "how'd you die?"

"It doesn't matter, now let me go!" He frowned and brought out his sword, and let his hilt press against my head.

"Sorry," he said before everything went white.

Oniisan = Brother

Oyajii = Dad

Ossan = Old Man

Otousan = Father

Naze = Why

Taicho = Captain

Okasan = Mom

Tamagoyaki = a type of Japanese omelette


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

Hey everyone this is more of a filler chapter, but I promise a real chapter in three days. Just to let you know the story is going to get a bit sad. And sadly I still don't own bleach.

-KitKat

**9 months later in the Living World, Ichigo's pov**

I remember the day I came home nine months ago, I had been informed that a hollow was near my house and I rushed over only to find Yuzu crying next to Karin's dead body. I asked Yuzu what happened, but she said that something had hit her and Karin jumped in front of her and died.

I searched for her every day after that, yet after awhile I started to believe that a hollow had eaten her, I decided to search for three more months before giving up.

I hated to see Yuzu sad, even the old man was less goofy these days, I would do any to make my family happy again. I sighed, Where are you Karin?

**Living World same time, Yuzu's pov**

I missed Karin, she was the strong one, and I miss her comforting me. I missed her laying by me when I cried at night, and I blamed myself for her death. I knew she would still be alive if she hadn't protected me.

Oyaji had tried to comfort me with his goofiness, but I could see the pain in his eyes, furthermore it hurt to remember that Karin would kick him for it. Ichigo spent all his days looking for Karin's soul, and everyday he didn't find her he would come home late with a scowl. l cried almost every night, and sometimes broke down every day. I tried to smile for everyone's sake, although it was hard.

Jinta walked with me all the time, and I could see that even Karin's death, he even came to her grave once saying she really was Karakura Red, whatever that was. At school Karin's buddies mourned over their soccer captain.

The funeral was the worst, everyone Karin knew was there, tears were shed and it was almost mind numbing. I tried to keep from crying, like Karin would tell me but it was so hard, I ended up crying when they put her in the ground.

But she had to be out there somewhere, I felt it in my bones, yet I missed her so much. Karin where are you?


	4. Chapter 4: Sadness in the Rukongai

Hey guys this is KitKat, I'm updating a sad chapter, so this is a warning. I don't own bleach and I'm looking for choices on a Zanpakuto name so check that out. R&R, thanks.

**Karin in the Rukongai, current time**

"What do you mean you didn't get the water!" I screamed, "Baka**, I'll have to go get it, and I got the food as well," I scoffed.  
"Karin calm down," Kimiko said.  
"It's not an excuse, we all have a job, and it's what makes us strong." I said running my hand through my hair in a stressful manner.  
"Calm down Karin," Hayato pleads.  
"Whatever, I'm leaving," I state turning around and start walking away.  
"Matte, where are you going?" Kiyoshi asks, tugging on my Hakama*  
"I'm going to get some food," I said glaring at Isamu  
I ran off leaving an apologetic and angry Isamu. I ran to a vendor and ran up grabbed a jug and ran off again, the vendor ran after me. I tried to run faster although the water weighed me down.  
Soon he was caught up to me, I set down the water, and got in a fighting position, the guy came at me with a knife, and I ducked under the first swing, and kicked his stomach. He doubled over and cursed at me and came at me with his knife again, this time I sidestepped and he hits the same shoulder I have a deep scar on, I huff angrily upset at the new scar. My foot makes contact with his back and I kick his legs and trip him. My hand grabs the knife and I hit him with the hilt, rendering him unconscious. I grab the water and leave.  
I started hearing a commotion so I quickened my pace, they must be getting into a fight, I scoffed. Then I heard a little boy scream, a scream filled with terror, and a cry for help. I dropped the water and started running, ignoring the broken shards of clay cutting my feet. It was only seconds till I found the clearing, and ran into the scene that would change everything.

All my friends lay in their blood, I ran to each of them checking for any form of life. The worst part was looking into their faces. Hayato looked shocked, Isamu looked angry and defiant, Kamiko looked frightened, but by far the worst one was Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi looked at the place I had left, a look of hopefulness, like I was going to save them, that there was still hope in the depths of all despair. It was all I could take; I dropped to my knees and held Kiyoshi's head running my hand through his black hair. I started shaking with sobs, and big fat tears fell from my eyes onto Kiyoshi's childish face. I kept on saying _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ . It was all surreal, my hands shook with shock, I was so confused.

Soon it was night, and I couldn't cry anymore. The pain of loss finally sunk in, and made me feel empty. I put Kiyoshi down and I started to dig right underneath the tree. I dug four holes, and gently placed all my friends in them as if they were sleeping. I put things they liked in there with them. I put flowers in Kimiko's, the beaded necklace in Hayato's, the knife I had got from the water vendor's in Isamu's, and the soccer ball in Kiyoshi's. I covered them with dirt and put large sticks from the tree to signify where they rested.

I stood there till the sun came up again, wishing it was just some bad dream.

"I'm sorry," my voice croaked, "It was all my fault, if I had been there maybe..." I stopped unable to bear it, and then I made myself a promise. "I'll protect the weak, I'll get stronger, and I promise to never cry again, and I won't cry until I succeeded in protecting all I can protect," I said with determination, "I love you all, you're my family and I'll never forget you. When you see me again, I'll have gotten strong enough to protect everyone. Goodbye," and with that I started walking.

I walked for three days straight, drinking when I was thirsty, and eating when I was hungry, but not sleeping for three days, until I finally collapsed and slept. I woke up and started walking again. It went on like that for about two months, although it was hard to keep track of time. I remember not eating because I couldn't find the food. I finally collapsed out of pure exhaustion and hunger in front of some little house.

I woke up in a warm bed; I was so surprised I jumped up and hit my head on a shelf. I ignored my throbbing head, and looked around. The room was small and homey, and I looked around in shock at everything. I guess that's what sleeping in a tree does to you.

"Oh good, you're up," A small old lady said smiling, I smiled at her.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"You're at my house

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita,*" I said bowing slightly, "I will not trouble you any farther," I said and I started walking towards the door.

"Nonsense dear, join me for tea first," She reached up and patted my head, I winced a little, nobody ever had the gall to pat my head, and I nodded.

I kneeled at the table and waited patiently, grasping my hands underneath the table. I stared at everything in awe; I had never been in such a nice house like this.

"There dear," the old lady said placing a cup and pouring tea in it, and placing a plate of amanatto and watermelon. I took a bite of watermelon and I couldn't stop eating them, I hadn't realized how famished I was "You must be hungry, means you have Reiryoku*, like my grandson."

"Nande desuka*?" I ask stiffly.

"It's spiritual power, the shinigami have it." She said, like I would understand.

I felt like I knew the term, yet I couldn't remember, "Who are they?" I asked.

"They are souls that protect the soul society and the living world," she said, "You must be a new soul, if you don't know this."

"I got here eleven months ago," I said sipping some tea, the taste was wonderful, although that was to be expected.

"What district did you come from? If you don't mind me asking," The lady asked.

"The Kagonotori, 71st district," I answered putting down the tea and reaching for the amanatto. After taking a bite, I literally had to restrain myself from gobbling down the whole plate.

I learned a lot about the old lady, who preferred me call her 'bachan' instead of 'mam'. I found out her grandson was a shinigami, and preferred watermelon and amanatto, which explained the large stock of both foods. In the end she asked me to stay for awhile, claiming it was very lonely living alone. And with staying here my interest in shinigami grew, I made a promise to protect; being a shinigami seemed like a way I could fulfill that promise.

**1st District, current time, Granny's pov**

That girl was something different, I had never seen someone who seemed so energetic, she said what she thought, but was always respectful. There was sorrow in her eyes if you knew where to look, but she hid it with indifference. Sometimes during the day, it looked like something reminded her of some painful experience; she would become very apathetic for a few minutes after that.

When I had found her she was laying on the ground, her cheeks sunken in hunger, and cuts on her feet. Her clothes matched that of a low district with blood stains on the tattered shirt. She had a deep cut on her right shoulder that already seemed to be healing. I wanted to know what had happened to her, such a young girl.

She seemed very interested in shinigami and when I asked why, her answer was _I made a promise to protect, and I will not be at peace till it is fulfilled_. She was an interesting girl. She helped around the house, and did simple things for me like planting flowers in the garden early in the morning, it was her way of saying she cared about me, when she couldn't say it herself. She stayed for two weeks, until I mentioned an entrance exam to the shinigami academy.

I knew she would leave eventually, she was made for greater things, yet I would miss her. On the day she left she said thank you and gave me a small smile, which expressed all her gratitude. She promised she would see me again and was walking down the road.

Hey guys I have a poll going on, it is for choosing a name for Karin's zanpakuto. You can review your choices as well. I may just pick one out but I'm having trouble deciding. R&R

Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita = Thank you very much

Nande desuka = what is that, or what is it

Bachan = Grandma

**Zanpakuto names **

Hitenshi (fire angel)

Hishitenshi (fire death angel)

Shitenshi (death angel)

Kadzuki (fire moon)

**Zanpakuto Surnames**

Sessakuten (cutting heaven)

Sessakushingetsu (cutting new moon)

Sessakukadzuki (cutting fire moon)


	5. Chapter 5: Registration

Hey everybody this is the next chapter. I don't own bleach, I'm open to suggestions. R&R, I also have a poll.

**Current time, Karin's pov**

I stood in the line waiting to sign up, people whispered nervously around me. They all looked different, some young and some old. I felt Reiatsu around some; about a fourth of them had it, others I couldn't feel anything. After learning the terms from Bachan, I tried to master it. I stayed late up at nights focusing on making it appear and disappear. I also started to dream about the flashes of pictures and the voice asking me to remember. The last night at Bachan's was the most vivid.

**Recollection of Dream of Inner World**

I was looking at a volcano spitting fire out, and the heat teased my skin but didn't bother me. The black rock soon led out to a black sand beach which laid out right before the red water. The sun lay just on the horizon making the ocean red, yet instead of a sunset sky, the sky appeared midday blue.

_Beautiful, Isn't it? _A voice said next to me, my eyes turned to the person standing next to me. He was fairly tall lean-built looking young adult with pale skin. He had spiky red hair and with cyan blue eyes. His face held a mischievous glint, and he had black wings sprouting out of his back. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho with a red obi and a black silk wrapped around his hand to his elbows, his hakama pants were ripped and he stood in a cocky manner.

"It is beautiful," I say respectfully. _It should be, after I cleaned it up for you, ever since the incident the volcanic ash has been clouding the sky. Do you know how hard it is to breathe that stuff?_ My eyes narrowed as I looked at him, knowing fully well what 'incident' he was talking about, _You know, it was a little far to promise never to cry_

"How do you know this about me?" I asked stiffly, he sighed in defeat it was obvious I wasn't going to smile.

_I've known you your entire life_, he said. "What's your name?" I asked. _If you cannot hear it, you are not ready to know._

**Current time, Karin's pov**

The line moved forward and I was next, I looked at the signup sheet on the clipboard. The attendant told me to fill it out and go to the next station.

**Name: **Kuroki Karin  
**Years living in Soul Society: **1  
**Age at Death: **15  
**Gender: **Female  
**Height: **5'4  
**Weight: **112 lbs.

They had a height and weight check station, yet for what reasons were beyond me. I didn't know my last name, so I made one up. Kuroki felt slightly right so, I went with it. I walked to the hand in station and turned in the clipboard. I was told to wait till my name was called, and I stood near the wall, observing everyone else. There was one kid who stood out, he looked to be my age, and had a lean build, but he was dressed in much fancier clothes than everyone else, with short black hair and green eyes. A bunch of kids surrounded him, he looked down on them all and he had a smirk on his face.

I would have scoffed, but then I heard my name called, I got up and went to the clipboard hand in desk. They told me to go to the back the small bunker like room. I got into the room where three people stayed.

"Name?" One asked.

"Kuroki Karin," I said stoically, they jotted down my name, and put a bracelet on my wrist.

"This checks the amount of Reiatsu you have," Number Two said, I simply nodded, and they pressed a red button on the desk. Immediately I felt my reiatsu rising to the point where it became painful. I felt like something inside me was about to explode and it became hard to breath. My knees started shaking, and sweat poured down my forehead. I felt like I was about to pass out, then it disappeared. I stood up straighter, and did my best not to shake from the terrible experience. The three judges at the front looked at me in awe and terror.

Number One pointed at the door behind them, "You may proceed to the back," she said. I nodded and walked toward the door, they started to stack papers and I saw one of their notes. _Taicho level reiyoku._

I got out the door and was told to wait again; I was starting to get tired of all this waiting. I sat down next to a sakura tree. Mr. Big Shot came out a few minutes later; I wasn't very surprised he had a decent amount of reiatsu. He looked at me and smirked, I stared at him my face remaining neutral. He frowned like I was supposed to be impressed; I rolled my eyes and looked away acting disinterested.

"It might not be the best to ignore that guy," a voice said next to me, I scarcely looked up, "Gomen, Konnichiwa my name is Itō Akane ," the red head girl said next to me.

"Kuroki Karin," I said standing up and holding out my hand, and grabbing her outstretched one. I let go and leaned against the tree gazing up at the blooming cherry blossoms.

"Souka you're not someone of many words are you," she said, "That's okay, I'm a huge talker, I'll do the talking for the both of us." I smiled genuinely; she reminded me of Isamu who wouldn't shut up. My eyes darkened, Isamu is dead.

"Who is he?" I say nodding at the arrogant boy, trying to keep my mind off the subject.

"Kuchiki Takashi," she said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked, glancing at her curiously.

"You seriously don't know?" she said turning to me, I glanced at her, "He belongs to one of the most four powerful clans in the Soul Society. I simply nod, doesn't surprise me.

Suddenly I hear a ringing voice come out, "Arai Hotaru, Chiba Daisuke, Fujii Gorou, Goto Keiko, Hamada Masaru, Ito Akane, Kuchiki Takashi, Kuroki Karin please make your way through the open doors." I got up and headed through the doors getting ready for what lay ahead.

Hey guys I have a poll going on, it is for choosing a name for Karin's zanpakuto. You can review your choices as well. I may just pick one out but I'm having trouble deciding. R&R

Zanpakuto names

Hitenshi (fire angel)

Hishitenshi (fire death angel)

Shitenshi (death angel)

Kadzuki (fire moon)


	6. Chapter 6: Sparing

Hey guys next chapter. I don't own bleach by the way

**Kuchiki Takashi's pov**

The girl infuriated me, whoever she was, the fact that she didn't look up to me angered me. She even went as far as not acknowledging me. So when our names were called, I did my best to glare at her. She just glanced at me before turning around to acknowledge the ginger head girl next to her. This set on a new wave of anger, I was silently fuming and my reiatsu slowly rose. People started to drop to their knees against such powerful reiatsu. The girl glanced at me, she alone stood, she merely glanced at me again, yet her fists were clenched. I felt her reiatsu rising clashing against mine. I got angrier but this time clamped my reiatsu to a minimal. Hers seem to do that as well. Everybody got up after that looking at us with fear, soon the instructors called out.

"That's enough you two," the instructors voice called out, I turned my attention to him, "Now we're going to have a friendly competition, to see who to place in classes deciding on skill now. We will place you into pairs to fight in hand to hand. First Kuroki Karin against Arai Hotaru, Kuchiki Takashi against Chiba Daisuke, Ito Akane against Fujii Gourou, and finally Hamada Masaru against Goto Keiko.

Each of us got on mats and faced our opposing partner, the whistle was blown and it took me seconds to pin Chiba Daisuke. The winners got to stay, and soon our next partners were called. "Kuroki Karin against Hamada Masaru, and Kuchiki Takashi against Ito Akane"

Akane was a little harder and it took about a minute before she was down. Finally it was me against the last person, "Kuroki Karin against Kuchiki Takashi," I stared at my opponent. Ratty clothes, calloused feet and hands, she was definitely from a low number district. She seemed confident, and her grey eyes hid many emotions, except for a challenging smirk. She had a lean runners frame and had two scars on her shoulder

She bowed and got into a fighting stance, I did as well and soon we were signaled to start. I rushed at her swinging at her head, she swiped my hand away and I tried to knee her, she jumped back and narrowed her eyes. I rushed at her again and swung my leg at her head; she blocked it with her hand and kicked me in the side with her leg. I skid away and tried to ignore the pain. Angered by this I rushed at her again, she sidestepped me, but I held my hand out and it caught her in the chin. I didn't give her a chance to recover and volleys of punches were thrown at her head, she quickly tried to evade all of them, yet didn't see my leg come out and hit her in the side. She skidded away breathing heavily, I rushed at her again a punch aimed at her face but she quickly dropped to her hands and swung her underneath mine tripping me, she quickly trapped my hands and put her knee on my back, rendering me incapable. I huffed angrily, there was no way she should have beaten me, I had trained in hand to hand.

"Winner Kuroki Karin," I got up, and glared at her. You won't win again Kuroki, never again.

"Daijoubu?" Kuroki asked, extending her hand out to me, I just huffed and got up on my own, I started walking off when her voice interrupted, "You know of all the people I've faced in a fair fight, you were probably the hardest one to beat," I stared at her and she calmly walked back.

**Current time, Karin's pov **

Next was Zanjutsu which I knew nothing about, but considering Takashi's growing smirk, I'd bet I wouldn't win this match.

"Now we realize most of you have never picked up a sword, this is just how to see how well you adapt and how fast your reactions and learning speed. First pairs are Kuroki Karin against Ito Akane, Kuchiki Takashi against Hamada Masaru, Chiba Daisuke against Goto Keiko, and finally Arai Hotaru against Fujii Gourou." We were each given sticks and placed on mats.

When we were told to start, I knew I was going to win, Akane was all about speed yet she had no power in her attacks, it took about a minute till my wooden sword was at her throat and hers lay harmlessly on the ground.

"Next we have Kuroki Karin against Goto Keiko, and Kuchiki Takashi against Fujii Gourou," the instructor bellowed.

Goto Keiko came at me with an overhead swing, I reacted quickly and blocked, then sidestepped and brought the sword at his ribs. He crumpled on the floor, I got concerned but he got up and rubbed his, laughing embarrassingly.

"You got a nice swing," he said chuckling, I nodded in acknowledgement a smile playing at my lips.

"For the final match we have Kuroki Karin against Kuchiki Takashi...again," the instructor said.

Takashi got on the opposite side of the matt, I held the sword in a ready position. Takashi made the first swing I brought the sword to block. He aimed a swing at my side like I had done earlier, but instead of Keiko I brought my sword in time to block it. Kakashi made an overhead swing and I had to rest my hand on the wooden blade to stop the momentum. My hand became numb and I thought that Takashi really wanted to hurt me. He made another swing and this time I sidestepped it and swung at his shoulder, he blocked it and came swinging again, I blocked it but before I had time to recover he swung the sword at me again effectively hitting my shoulder. I jumped back and held my sore shoulder. We were both breathing heavily. He ran at me again and it only took two more swings before the sword was out of my hands, and his sword was at my throat, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Winner Kuchiki Takashi," I nodded in acceptance, he deserved it. I walked to the sidelines near Ito Akane.

"Whoa Karin, how'd you learn to fight like that? You're pretty good," she said in wonderment.

"This is my first time fighting with a sword," I say impassively, "And I'm not that good, I lost." I stayed silent after that.

"Okay all of you come back tomorrow to get your assigned classes and your uniform." I walked out of the gates, I didn't want to go to grannies it would take a while to walk back here. Instead I resorted to rest near a small stream and sakura tree. I hopped into the stream with all of my clothes on, they needed a wash to. The cool water chilled my skin, I never liked the cold yet it was somehow relaxing. I let my hair out of my ponytail and swam for awhile. I got out of the water and bathed in the sun.

_You did pretty well, for your first sword fight. I could help you if you wish. _I sighed, focussing on that little world of his. _It's your world too, you know._

"I'm starting to question my sanity," I said blankly looking at the mischievous winged man. _Why should you?_ I stared at him, "Because I am of conscious mind talking to someone in my head," he smirked, then got serious, _If you really want me to teach you how to fight, I'll teach you. _I shrugged, "Why not?"

I learned for the rest of the day, and had gone for calling the wing dude 'Baka'. He taught me how to control my reiryoku and to focus it on certain parts. We even practiced sparring with wooden swords.

By the time I woke up, the sky was going down. I realized something I had been here for one whole year. I sighed and climbed a tree watching as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

Hey guys I have a poll going on, it is for choosing a name for Karin's zanpakuto. You can review your choices as well. I may just pick one out but I'm having trouble deciding. R&R

Zanpakuto names

Hitenshi (fire angel)

Hishitenshi (fire death angel)

Shitenshi (death angel)

Kadzuki (fire moon)

Zanpakuto Surnames

Sessakuten (cutting heaven)

Sessakushingetsu (cutting new moon)

Sessakukadzuki (cutting fire moon)


	7. Chapter 7: In the Living World

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't own bleach, and there is still a pole on my profile. So check that out.

**Ichigo's pov, Current time**

One year had passed since Karin died; it was by far one of the worst years ever, as bad as the time Mom died. Yuzu had cried the whole way, and the old man didn't make any jokes. It was also hard because I gave up searching. I believed the hollow ate her soul. When we got to her grave Yuzu collapsed on the ground crying, I ended up carrying her home. She was still asleep but tears ran out of her eyes. If Karin was out there somewhere, what was she thinking? Did she remember her family? I sighed, no use thinking about it anymore. Gomen ne Karin.

**Yuzu's pov, Current time**

I woke up today with a sense of dread, I wouldn't go to school today. I made breakfast soundlessly and got the picnic ready. It was oddly quiet, and tears made their way down my face. When we got to the grave, I couldn't hold back anymore, I cried as much as I had at the funeral. It was so lonely without my other half. Karin would probably tell me to grow up and stop crying, that just sent me into a new wave of tears.

The next day Jinta gave me flowers, and quietly walked me to school. At school a bunch of people came up to me, saying they were sorry and trying to cheer me up. Karin's soccer buddies, started crying with me saying they missed their Taicho too. Ichigo came home on time that day; I realized he gave up looking for Karin. I blamed myself, Karin protected me, and because of that I took Karin away from everyone.


	8. Chapter 8: Classes

Hey everyone new chapter. Don't own Bleach sadly.

**Karin's pov, Current time**

I came to the Shino Academy the next day and was given a red_shitagi_, a white_kosode_ with red stripes, red_hakama_, white socks and sandals. I got dressed in the locker rooms and went to get my schedule.

Monday

**Advanced Class History 1**

**Advanced Class Hukuda Theory 1 **

**Advanced Class Zanjutsu Theory 1**

**Advanced Class Reiatsu Control 1**

**Advanced Class Kido Theory 1**

**Advanced Class Hoho Theory 1**

Tuesday

**Advanced Class History 1**

**Advanced Class Hukuda Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Zanjutsu Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Reiatsu Control 1**

**Advanced Class Kido Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Hoho Practical 1**

Wednesday

**Advanced Class History 1**

**Advanced Class Hukuda Theory 1 **

**Advanced Class Zanjutsu Theory 1**

**Advanced Class Reiatsu Control 1**

**Advanced Class Kido Theory 1**

**Advanced Class Hoho Theory 1**

Thursday

**Advanced Class History 1**

**Advanced Class Hukuda Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Zanjutsu Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Reiatsu Control 1**

**Advanced Class Kido Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Hoho Practical 1**

Friday

**Advanced Class History 1**

**Advanced Class Hukuda Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Zanjutsu Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Reiatsu Control 1**

**Advanced Class Kido Practical 1**

**Advanced Class Hoho Practical 1**

I went to the office and asked for directions to Advanced Class History 1 and was told where to go. When I got to class there was a seating assignment, I inwardly groaned as I saw my neighbor. My face scowled as I sat down next to the infamous Kuchiki Takashi. I sat down and waited for everyone to take their seats, I was silently glad I was next to the window.

"Go away Kuroki," I scowled and turned to them.

"Deal with it Kuchiki dono" laying a thick sarcasm at the dono part, "Its bad enough I have to sit next to you, try not to make it worse."

"Temae!" Takashi said angrily. Akane and Keiko came and sat behind us, sweat dropping at our argument. The instructor cleared his throat and Takashi went back into his seat with a huff

"Omedetō you have made it to Advanced Placement, I'm Onabara sensei, most of you will become seated members, some of you will become fukutaichou, and maybe even a taichou someday. This year you will learn the history of the Seireitei, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. Every two months you will be able to test to the next year level, although this is very uncommon to pass every time..."

Onabara sensei continued on, and I listened attentively. It was hard to pay attention, but I wanted to do good. Soon we were dismissed, and I followed everybody to the Hakuda class. It was boring so was Zanjutsu, I didn't learn anything new, we didn't even get to spar.

Kido was where we learned chants, we didn't get to practice them but at least we learned something. For Hoho we just ran laps, practicing on endurance. As far as endurance went I was one of the best, but I had walked for days on end, my endurance was pretty strong.

I collapsed in my dorm after that; it would have been a pretty good day if it wasn't for the glares Takashi shot at me. Apparently Ito Akane was my roommate and she chattered the whole time, I simply nodded at what she was saying.

"Hey, Karin. I'm going to meet up with some people, want to come?" Akane asked.

"Ie, I think I'll rest here," she nodded at my response and left. I waited a little while and when rest would not come; I got up and left the academy grounds. I found myself in the same place where I rested the night before.

"Are you there?" I asked out loud, _You called? _I could hear his smirk. "Can you teach me more?" I asked. _That's what I'm for; by the way I won't go easy. _"That's okay, I don't expect you too."


	9. Chapter 9: A new start

Hey from now on just know I don't own bleach

**Two months later, Yuzu's pov**

I sat on my bed, dressed in a pretty pink skirt, and a yellow blouse. I was going to the movies with Jinta, but my mood was sour. I was happy me in Jinta were hanging out, and a part of me wondered if it was a 'date', but something was bothering me.  
I could see ghost now, over the last two months they became more evident, from outlines, to blurry pictures, but when I woke up this morning they seemed as real as the people around me. It didn't help that on my first day I saw them clearly, I saw one of the monsters as well.  
I realized it must have been the same thing that killed Karin, and so I sat in my room numbly waiting for Jinta to come.  
"Yuzu! Your boyfriends here!" Oyaji said goofily, "Oh Masaki, I'll have grandchildren soon," he said dreamily. I smiled a little, and walked down to meet Jinta.  
"Konnichiwa Jinta-kun," I said sweetly to him. Jinta smiled nervously, and chuckled and we started our way to the movies.  
"Doshita?" Jinta asked worriedly, after a while. I couldn't help it.

"I saw a monster today Jinta-kun," I said, "It ate a soul, what if that's what happened to Karin!" I said breaking out in tears.

"Like Kurosaki would allow that to happen to her," Jinta said confidently.

"Nande?" I said.

"Just like I said, Kurosaki is smarter and stronger than to allow that happen," Jinta said.

"B-but, it's my fault she died!" I yelled dropping to my knees crying.

"Oi, Kurosaki jumped in front of you, right." Jinta said more as a statement that a question, I nodded. "Then she died because she wanted you to live, knowing her she would probably scold you for blaming yourself," Jinta exclaimed.

"You really think so?" I said hopefully.

"I know so," Jinta said with a smirk.

"Arigato Jinta-kun," I said, standing up and giving Jinta a kiss on the cheek, leaving him in shock holding his cheek.

**Ichigo, same time**

Ichigo sighed, when someone crashed through his window. "Oi Ichigo, what's wrong with you!" Rukia screamed to a shamefaced Ichigo. She got up her foot and kicked Ichigo across the room.

"What was that for?" Ichigo said accusingly.

"Are you weak, I'm pretty sure Aizen would if he saw you now," Rukia said, her violet eyes staring into his own, "If you lost someone, get stronger, You still have Yuzu and your dad," Rukia said accusingly. Ichigo looked at her and processed what she was saying. "Do you hear me strawberry?" Rukia smacking him.

"Itai! That hurts midget!" he screamed, Rukia smirked, "Arigato Rukia," Ichigo said sincerely.

Rukia bonked him on the head, "Stop being so sentimental Baka!"

Ichigo layed there rubbing his head, "You ruined the moment," he said flatly.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Two months later, Karin's pov**

That went on almost every day, I progressed farther than anyone else and they started to wonder how I was learning so fast. Takashi especially didn't like it, every time he saw me he scowled. It's not that I mind, it just didn't feel good to have someone hate you. Oh well that was his problem.

Baka taught me Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu to a level I didn't think I could progress to in a short amount of time. After that I would practice my Kido, and by the end of the two months all the teachers recognized me.

Today was the last day before we were given the option to test out of our current grade level. I was going to try for it, and was packing a gift to bring to Bachan, for the vacation day. On the way to my dorm, I heard a commotion.

"Ha, who you going to run too, your rich cousin?" I heard some snickers.

"He probably doesn't like you, considering your daddy was a traitor," a few more laughs, then I heard something dropping to the floor. I had enough of hearing and I barged through the door.

I was surprised to see Takashi on the ground clutching a bruised chin, his green eyes displaying defiance and a hint of sadness. Six giant six years surrounded him, laughing at his expense. "That's enough," I said, my voice was cold and devoid of emotion.

"Oh, Kuchiki is your girlfriend going to save you," they snickered. I heard Takashi mutter an 'As if'. And I got angry, my Reiatsu slowly rising.

"Leave and you won't become the laughing stock of the Academy," I said. They burst out laughing, and when they calmed down and noticed I was serious they started cracking their knuckles.

"Oi, look here, we've got a wittle girl trying to save her wittle boyfriend," One of them said, I put a tab on him, I wanted to defeat him the most.

"He's not my boyfriend, we hate each other, but I swear if you don't leave right now this wittle girl is going to make you eat your words!" I said. They chuckled.

One of them rushed at me, it took a mere second before he was unconscious at my feet. I waited for the rest to come, giving them a chance of backing off. They didn't, and instead charged me at once. I used shunpo at the last second and appeared behind them, bonking them on the head.

I looked at them all lying down at my feet, I started walking off. I stopped and turned around looking at Takashi. "Daijoubudesuka?" I asked.

"Hai," he stared at me confused.

"By the way, the stuff they said about your father," he looked at me in fear, afraid I would tease him as well, "I don't care what he did. Shikashi you aren't him, you chose who you are," I looked at him head on, "Chose to be good, prove to everyone you aren't him." With that I walked off, going to the place where I talked to Baka.

I sat down on the sakura tree branch, I felt his presence, _That was nice of you,_ he said. I nodded, and then I felt some Reiatsu coming near. I stiffened, _What's he doing here? This is our place _Baka mumbled. I heard Takashi sit next to me, keeping my eyes closed as I listened to the peacefulness of the stream.

"I always thought you would sneak out to do something bad, or train with some type of criminal," Takashi said. I opened my eye to look at him as he stared at the creek, "Now I see why you come here," he waited awhile and quietly said, "Arigato." This caught me by surprised and my eyes widened just the slightest.

"You don't need to thank me, I did what I did because I wanted too," I said blankly.

We sat there silently for a bit longer, "Naze?" he asked, "Why did you want too?"

I looked at him my eyes flashing with a sad emotion and truthfully said, "It is what my friend would have wanted me to do," with that I jumped off the branch, and left to the dorms.

**Later at Granny's**

"O bāchan konnichiwa," I said bowing, "How are you?" I asked.

"Daijoubu," she said kindly, "Would you like to come in and have some tea," she said kindly to me.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita," I said and followed her in dining room. We talked about how things were going on in the academy, and I told her my plans about taking the advancement test. She wished me luck, and I asked her how things were going. When we had finished talking I asked if I could plant some flowers in the back. She nodded and I left to do the tedious task of gardening. I dug up the soil and lay the seeds in the ground, and gently patted the soil over them. I grabbed a pail and shunpoed to a stream, and shunpoed back and gently poured some water in the ground. I had brought about 150 seeds, so when I was dome it was getting dark.

I entered Bachan's house, being careful not to dirty the floor, I bowed and told her I was going, she ruffled my hair, and I felt myself flush with embarrassment, if it was anyone else I would have probably snapped at them, yet the way Bachan ruffled my hair was oddly endearing.

"Oh, you and Toshiro should meet each other sometime, so much alike in some ways," I nodded and head off to the academy.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Rukia

**Hey guys I decided that whoever gets the 50****th**** review can make a character, so yah. Read and Review**

**3 months later**

"Kuchiki, I told you I'm not going to your house, even if you promise to buy me a soccer ball!" I said crossing my arms.  
"Chodai, I thought you said you didn't care about status?" Takashi said.  
"I don't, but I swear I won't fit in, I'll stick out like a sore thumb," I said crossing my arms.  
"I'll throw in some cleats," Takashi said, I sighed.  
"Fine, but remind me why," I said.  
"Because, I have to make a report to my cousin, and part of that, my cousin Rukia wants to meet one of my friends," he said.  
"Why not Akane or Keiko?" I asked.  
"They're 'hanging out' today," Takashi said, putting quotations on 'hanging out'. A smile hit my face, about time they started going out.

We walked out of the Academy and started toward the Kuchiki manor. When we arrived, we were stopped by some purple ninja dudes with headbands that said 朽木 Kuchiki.

Takashi fished something out of his pocket and handed it to them.

"Who is the person next to you?" They asked handing back the little wooden badge.

"Kuroki Karin, she's a friend," Takashi said. He looked at me with an apologetic look. I just rolled my eyes.

We were allowed to go in after that and the first thing I saw was a lake.

"Ikimashou*!" Takashi said grabbing my wrist and bringing me to the lake. I gaped at the huge golden koi half my height swimming in the lake.

"Son'na*!" I said, "They're so cool!" I said in disbelief. But I was caught off guard by the huge spiritual pressure heading my way.

I looked up to see Kuchiki-Taicho coming toward us. The spiritual pressure was a little unbearable. I froze for a second, I was only using a fifth of my Reiryoku, and so I doubled it to make it more bearable. I followed Takashi and went on one knee.

"Byakuya Itoko-sama," Takashi said respectfully, "I will give you my report on the progress I've made."

"Tsuzukeru," he said apathetically.

"I've advanced to level 3 in Kido, and level 2 in Zangetsu," Takashi said.

"Very well," Kuchiki Taicho said, his eyes turned to me with mild interest, I felt his Reiatsu raise and it felt like it might crush me. I quintupled my reiatsu now using half of my reiryoku, and my body started to feel tired. His reiatsu was uncomfortable to be in, but not intolerable. He narrowed his eyes, but I had a feeling that if he used all of his reiatsu on me I most likely couldn't stand.

He left and I saw Takashi looking at me, I raised my eyebrow as if to ask 'what was that'.

"He was testing you," Takashi said before dragging me off again. We stopped be a short, raven haired girl.

"Rukia Itoko-sama," Takashi said bowing a little, and I did the same. The name rang a bell. Rukia went on her tippy-toes and looked at me over Takashi's shoulder. My only thought was 'does she seem familiar'.

Suddenly I felt something warm crushing me, "Oh Karin-chan I'm so glad I found you. Your brother Ichigo was so sad and worried, he's going to be so happy. Where have you been? It's been so long since I saw you, you were only 12. Oh, I'm so happy!" Kuchiki-Fukutaicho said hugging me.

"Kuchiki-san?" I said in confusion "How do you know my name? Who's this strawberry person? How would you know me?" I asked very confused and kind of freaked out.

"What's your name?" Kuchiki-Fukutaicho asked disheartened.

"Kuroki, Kuroki Karin," I said, her face fell.

"Oh, Gomen. I thought you were someone else," the petite women said, then her face lit up, "So this is your friend Takashi-kun..."

**Rukia's pov**

I stared in confusion, at the two friends shoving each other as they walked away. A frown forming on my face.

"Doshita Rukia?" A voice said behind me.

"Nii-sama!" I said in surprise, I stared back at the two retreating figures, "That girl looks like Ichigo's younger sister," I said, it's true I haven't seen Karin since she was 12 but, they looked so similar.

"Her Reiatsu seemed similar to Ichigo's," Nii-sama commented, "What was her name?"

"Kuroki," I said, "Kuroki Karin."

"Sou ka, don't tell Kurosaki, till we're sure it's his sister," Nii-sama said walking away.

"Hai"


	12. Chapter 12: Another Dream

Hey guys, another update, I'm kinda losing interest in this story, but don't worry I'll keep going

**3 months later, Karin's pov**

After 8 months at the academy, I was in level 5 in zanjutsu and Hakuda Practical, and level 4 in the rest, they said if I kept it up I could graduate in a year, but I wanted to do two years, just in case. They called me a prodigy or something like that, they also said I was more of a force fighter. It didn't make me feel special, if anyone should be thanked it would probably have to be my Zanpakuto, who apparently was the voice in my head.

Takashi had somehow become a friend, we spent time sparring with each other and studying. Takashi was now a level 4 in Kido, a level 2 in Zanjutsu, and a level 1 in the rest. I was proud to say he hasn't beaten me since the first day we sparred.

The weird thing was that once I became friends with Takashi, we ended up doing a lot with Akane and Keiko. Akane would probably punch me if I said this, but she had a big crush on Takashi.

I had been talking with my Zanpakuto while practicing my Hoho, when I felt something change. I skid to a stop looking around, the Reiatsu in the air felt thick, heavy, and evil. I stopped. "Do you feel that?" I asked. _Stay alert Karin, I have a bad feeling about this owners of this Reiatsu. _I nodded and continued training, slightly distracted by the new presence.

"Baka, do you think I could graduate early?" I said trying to change the subject. _Not until you stop calling me idiot, it's not at all appealing to my pride._ He said.

"What pride?" I askedteasingly, ignoring the bad feeling in the back of my mind.

I sighed and walked back to the Academy and headed to my dorm. I said a quick greeting to Akane, and laid my head on the pillow.

**Karin's Dream **

Flashes, pictures running past. There was that same orange haired man fighting in a black kimono, that black and white ball on a green field as a white haired bay kicked it into the net, a girl with light brown hair smiling her strawberry hair clip hanging at her side. A white mask. Pain, sadness, loneliness, strength, stubbornness, loyalty.

"Baka," I said my voice coming out scared, "What is this?" I called out for my Zanpakuto.

_You still don't remember do you? _I heard him sigh and all the images started to fade away.


	13. Chapter 13: Tests

Hey took forever but here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry I couldn't write more.

**Karin's pov, 4 months later**

I couldn't believe it; I was visiting Bachan's for the last time as an Academy student. Tomorrow was final exams and I couldn't decide whether to be sad or nervous. My thoughts wandered to Kiyoshi and the rest of me nakama. Would they be proud? A pang went through my heart once I remembered the only reason I went to the Academy was because of them.

"Karin-chan would you like some amanatto?" I snapped out of my head and looked at Bachan plastering on a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Arigato Bachan," I said scooping up a few beans and popping them into my mouth. I decided I was nervous for the finals.

"So Karin-chan how are you doing in the Shino Academy?" The old woman said to me.

I chuckled nervously, "I'm doing okay, Bachan. The test is tomorrow and I've been allowed permission to take it," I said, being nervous was out of character for me. I usually was confident, but the thought about the last fight was nerve racking. Especially because all the fukutaichou would be there, looking for recruits.

"Don't be nervous Karin-chan, you'll do fine," Bachan comforted. I smiled at Bachan, and spent the rest of the day in her company before heading back to my dorm in the Academy

"Hey Akane," I said once getting in my dorm. I sat on my desk looking at the History of the Soul Society textbook; I was studying for the written portion of the test.

"Are you nervous Karin-san?" Akane asked. I looked at my red haired nakama. I expected Akane and Keiko to graduate in three years, so they had plenty of time to spare.

"Hai Akane-chan, I am nervous," I said to her, she nodded.

"Karin-san do you have shikai yet?" her quiet tired voice ran through me. I felt sad at that moment, after a whole year of knowing my zanpakuto, I had still not known its name. _You would learn my name, if you were ready.___I heard my zanpakuto say.

"Ie" I replied quietly. Akane was quiet after that, and soon I was done studying and lay restless on my bed. I thought about tomorrow. The first test would be on the history of Soul Society, the second would be on the theories of zanjutsu and hoho, which I thought was pretty stupid. The third test would be on the theory of kido, and kido spells. The fourth test was a practical, which meant performing hoho, kido, hakuda, and zanjutsu. The final test would be on the next day, it was where the people who passed the first four test would spar, and the winner was able to join the Gotei thirteen. Barely anyone who didn't have their shikai made it thru to the Gotei thirteen. Of course there was the exceptions of the six years who got to join no matter what, because they had gone through six years of the academy. I sighed and closed my eyes

I sat in the giant room taking the long test. It was fairly easy, and I studied. I looked around; I was the only first year permitted to take the test. There was two 2nd years, five 3rd years, fourty-one 4th years, one hundred fifty-four 5th years, and three hundred-thirty-two 6th years. I suddenly felt small and unsure of myself. I scowled, what was I thinking, I was the confident kick-ass Kuroki Karin. I was going to join the soul reapers and save people like Kiyoshi. I marked another on my test, I was going to pass this.

I paced around my room anxiously. Akane watched as I paced and sighed in frustration.

"You know, with how eager you are to get out of here, I'm starting to think its because of me," she said. I looked down at my red haired friend, and flopped down on my bed.

"It's not that, it's just I have a promise to fill, and I won't rest till its done," I said, sadness creeping up as I remembered the day I made the promise.

"Who died?" Akane immediately covered her hand with her mouth. Anger and pain coursed through me. That was something no one had the right to ask. "Karin-san ... Gomen...you don't need to answer that...Sumimasen." My anger diminished, I knew Akane was just concerned and curios. I had no right to get angry at her.

"It's alright Akane," I said, I looked at the door. "I made the promise to protect so those who are weak and kind would never die on my watch again." I looked at Akane who stared at me with wide eyes, "I won't fail again." The room fell with silence.

I looked at the sheet of test scores

**History of the Soul Society test 93/100**

**Hoho, Zanjutsu theory test 91/100**

**Kido theory and spells test 94/100**

**Kido practical test 96/100**

**Hakuda practical test 98/100**

**Hoho practical test 97/100**

**Zanjutsu practical test 99/100**

I smiled, I passed. You had to get 490 points overall to pass, I got a total of 668. I was going into the sparring match, where all the fukutaichou can watch me. I thought dryly. I walked into the room. There were only 1st-5th years in this room. As long as 6th years got 350 points on the tests they could join the Gotei 13. I noticed that of the 200 students who were not 6th years, only a fourth of them were in this room. That meant a three fourths had passed far enough to spar, and only half of those would graduate.

I looked at the slip that said who I would be fighting...Aozora Shouta...Oh no.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight

Hey Kit Kat here, so I wrote again and I was wondering what squad Karin should be in. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted a different name for her Zanpakuto. And I was wondering which squad she should be in. I'm thinking the 6th, 9th, 10th,11th, or 13th.

**The Fight**

Aozora Shouta was a legendary fifth year whose reputation exceeded mine. He had got his Zanpakuto's shikai in his second year and was known for his skill in zanjutsu. I don't even think I could beat him. He was 6ft and towered over me by 8 inches, he was also well built. I didn't think I could win. He must have scored around the same test score I had.

We all lined up in order waiting for the time we would spar, the people in front of me were either nervous or overly confident. I looked behind me, no one was there. I mentally sighed; great we'd be the ending show for the fukutaicho. The wait progressed and I became bored and impatient. I just wanted to get this fight over with.

_Ha, you'll never learn my name with your fear! _My zanpakuto cried, 'Shut up Baka'. I said. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up.

"It's your turn Kuroki-san," a voice called to me. I nodded and walked out the door.

I looked at the people watching and judging me. I saw a strict looking girl with glasses, a fat looking dude, a blond man who had a bang covering his left eye, a tall grey haired lady, a girl with black hair in a bob haircut, a man with red hair in a ponytail, a man with sunglasses and a serious face, a man with a three scars running down his face and a tattoo that said 69 (I was a little concerned about that), a strawberry blond lady with big assets, a little girl with pink hair and a bone hair clip, a stoic girl, and last was Kuchiki-fukutaicho.

The feel of their reiatsu was immense and I was nervous. I looked at my opponent. He had a determined face with blue eyes and short blond hair. He appeared to be slightly older than me and radiated an airy Reiatsu.

"First year Kuroki Karin against Fifth year Aozora Shouta," the announcer said. I prepared my stance and with the sword they gave me. When the referee dropped his hand Shouta was already striking. I ducked under the first strike and blocked the second with the Asauchi given to me. I was already on defense, I stroke at his face only to be blocked. Aozora swung his sword at my shoulder, and I blocked fast enough to stop a large cut from happening, but he did cut me and drew first blood. I swung my sword at his legs, which he evaded and I had to jump out of the way of his sword. I jumped up and swung my sword at his head while forcing my Reiryoku into my foot and kicking him in the chest.

It was like a dance, a dangerous and deadly dance. Where both dancers didn't know which move the next dancer was going to pull. And if you messed up you could get hurt.

"Hado Number 31 Shakkaho!" Shouta yelled. I jumped out of the way of the red ball coming toward me, but it still burned my arm. I was scared; I had way more cuts than Aozora.

Despite my fear I concentrated my Reiryoku into my feet and shunpoed toward him making a deep gash into his arm. I felt a flicker of hope in damaging him.

"You're strong, I wanted to win this fight without using this, but we both know it will go on a long time before one of us wins," Aozora said, he started swinging his blade and shouted, "Break the Branches Tatsumaki!"

A surge of Reiatsu hit me, and I became afraid. There stood Shouta with a zanpakuto with four blades in across sticking out in the form of a cross.

"Kazewokiru!" Aozora shouted and I jumped away from the first attack. The wind cutting me in the process. "Tatsumaki is a wind type zanpakuto, and whatever touches his attack Kazewokiru will be cut by the wind," Shouta explained.

I grit my teeth, "Hado Number 4 Byakurai"I screamed, the kido attack hit the oncoming wind, and I jumped out of the way of explosion. I was drained, I felt like I could barely move.

"Kazewokiru," I braced myself the Asauchi blocking my body, I didn't have the strength to move.

_You really are afraid aren't you Karin_. I blinked I wasn't in the fight anymore. I looked at the winged boy who brought me here.

_You're afraid of who you were, you're afraid of what you can do, you're afraid of not being able to protect, you're even afraid of me, you're afraid of getting to know me, you don't even know my name. _I stared at him, his words stung and I felt angry and defensive, and his cyan blue eyes held a hint of sadness, just as I was going to tell him off he spoke again. _Cast away your fear, and hear my name. Your fear blocks you from hearing._

I could hear the pleading of his voice, I understood then. A whole year of talking to each other, of learning from him, and I still didn't hear his name. He was sad because I was too scared to understand him. I looked at him, he was an extension of my soul, and he was my partner, my teacher, my friend. And then I heard it.

I opened my eyes, resolve built in me and I shouted, "Reap with fire Hishitenshi!" My blade grew into an odachi. The hilt was black and red, with a red string grew out of the hilt with two black feathers at the end. The guard was in the shape of two black wings and the blade glew like hot iron. New energy surged through me and I jumped up and crossed blades with Aozora whose eyes grew in shock.

The battle hit a new turn and every strike was fast and unpredictable. I poured my Reiryoku into my blade and swung at him again and three fire rings came out. I stared in shock at my zanpakuto, a Shouta's zanpakuto went flying. I shook myself out of stupor and put my sword at Aozora's neck.

"I win," I said and I sighed as they proclaimed me the winner. The adrenaline in my body slowed and I no longer felt that refreshing Reiryoku rushing threw me. My zanpakuto shrunk back into a katana still containing the guard but everything else resorting back to how it was. I walked a few steps till darkness consumed me.


	15. Chapter 15: The assesment

Hey Kit Kat here, so I wrote again and I was wondering what squad Karin should be in.. And I was wondering which squad she should be in. I'm thinking the 6th, 9th, 10th,11th, or 13th.

**The assessment**

The fukutaicho were amazed by this girls amazing ability with the shinigami arts. She was a true prodigy.

"I wonder if she can hold a drink?" Matsumoto said to herself.

"Who cares about that, I wanna see her play with Ken-chan?" Yachiru said excitedly.

"She probably could already hold a seated position," Shuhei said.

"I don't know about what you guys think, but didn't her Reiatsu seem similar?" Renji asked.

"Hmm...You're right; it kind of felt similar to Ichigo's!" Rangiku said.

"Demo..don't you think her Reiatsu was more controlled," Nano said.

"What was her name again?" Isane asked.

"Kuroki Karin," the silent Nemu said.

The Fukutaichou discussed more against themselves before going to their taichou to discuss.

Sixth squad

"Is there anymore graduates you wish to discuss Abarai?" Kuchiki-taicho asked.

"Hai Taicho, there is one, she's a first year," Renji said.

Byakuya looked up with mild interest, "Souka, may I see her profile?" The black haired apathetic man asked. Renji passed him a sheet of paper.

**Name: **Kuroki Karin

**Years living in Soul Society: **1

**Age at Death: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **112 lbs.

**Test scores**

History of the Soul Society test** 93/100**

Hoho, Zanjutsu theory test ** 91/100**

Kido theory and spells test ** 94/100**

Kido practical test ** 96/100**

Hakuda practical test ** 98/100**

Hoho practical test ** 97/100**

Zanjutsu practical test ** 99/100**

Byakuya looked at the picture, so this was Takashi's friend. And possibly Ichigo's Imoto, maybe he should let her into his squad just to keep an eye on her; Kami knows how much he owed that orange haired human.

Ninth Squad

"Taicho we should look into the prodigy, she might be an asset to our squad." Shuhei said to Kensei

Tenth squad

"Taicho you should have seen this girl fight!" Matsumoto said in a sing song voice, "She was cute too.

Toshiro rubbed his head in frustration, "Matsumoto we don't recruit people based on their looks," he said plainly.

"But Taicho she's a first year, and she beat a fifth year," Rangiku said excitingly, "She's just like you! Ano...It would be weird if there were two people like you in the squad."

"Hn" Toshiro said before turning back to the applicants Matsumoto put in front of him.

"Ano Taicho.." Rangiku said seriously, Toshiro looked up "She looks alot like the Karin-chan from the world of the living." Toshiro looked shocked before grabbing the paper in Rangiku's hand and staring at the raven haired girl's picture.

Eleventh squad

"Ken-chan! I found somebody you could play with!" Yachiru said excitingly.

"He must be strong if Yachiru thinks he can survive Taicho," Ikkaku said.

"As long as he fights beautifully, I'll be fine with him," Yumichika said while looking in a mirror.

"Who cares, if he cuts me I definitely want to recruit him," Kenpachi said.

"No you got it all wrong Tenshi-chan is a girl!" Yachiru said excitingly, "I won't be the only girl in the squad anymore! I wonder if she'll play with me.

Thirteenth Squad

"So she reminds you of Ichigo's deceased Imoto?" Ukitake said.

"Hai Taicho, she deeply resembles Kurosaki Karin, plus she has the quick progression like Ichigo. Even if she wasn't Ichigo's Itoko she would be a great asset to the squad.

Ukitake looked thoughtfully before quickly writing something.


	16. Chapter 16: Intro

Hey Guys so new chapter, sorry if you wanted a different division, and after forever we get a little interaction between Toshiro and Karin. Oh by the way check out my new book 'Back to Save'. Review

**At Bachan's**

I was drinking tea at Bachan's, telling her how life at the academy was and about my friends.

"So did you pass the exam you were so anxious about?" She asked me. I looked at her with a proud smile.

"Hai, I'm assigned to be in the eleventh division," I said smiling, before taking another sip of tea, "I have to report there tomorrow." I said a big smile planted on my face. Bachan smiled and was about to say something, before someone knocked on the door and opened.

"Bachan, I've come." Bachan's face lit up at the new voice, and I stared curiously as she left the room. I closed my eyes, this person had Reiryoku, and I scrunched my face in wonder. Why did it feel familiar?

"We have company Toshiro-chan," Bachan said before guiding a white haired boy towards the table. He wore a black hakama and a green scarf and had a zanpakuto on his back.

"Kyo wa," I said warmly, "I'm Kuroki Karin" I said. The boy just stared at me with surprise and shock. It looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Ano...Daijoubu?" I asked, "You look a little pale." The boy whom I'm assuming was Toshiro shook out of his shock.

"I'm Toshiro," he said stiffly. He turned back to Bachan, and I realized this must be the grandson Bachan was talking about. I didn't want to intrude so I got up.

"Gomenasai Bachan, I have to go and return my uniform,"I got up bowed, "Ja ne." I waved and ran out the door.

Well that was awkward.

**Toshiro pov**

I stared at Karin's retreating form as she ran back to the academy. She didn't give any recognition of me, and I was sad. We were good nakama when we were alive, she was one of the few nakama I had who treated me for me, and not my rank. So when she asked for my name I only gave her my first, the way she always addressed me.

"Do shita, Toshiro?" Bachan asked.

"I knew that girl before," I stated still staring to where she left off.

"Ikaga?" Bachan asked like she was surprised.

"We were nakama in the world of the living," I said, I turned around to face the old woman who raised me, "It doesn't matter anymore." I said sadly. I spent the rest of the evening with Bachan only wondering what squad Karin would be going to.

**Reporting in**

I stared at the eleventh division, it was known for violence, hate for Kido, and it's even more violent taicho who was either a masochist or belligerent. Maybe I would enjoy this. I walked into the division, it smelled like sweat and body odor. I didn't mind the sweat but the body odor was kind of repulsive. I walked toward the waiting hall with thirty other guys, I sighed seeing I was the only girl here. People stared at me with surprise like they didn't expect me to pass. Stupid sixth years. I looked for any familiar face and was surprised to see Aozora. He nodded and I waved in acknowledgement. I'm glad he made it through, he was a powerful fighter. Suddenly, we all heard a ruckus.

"Stop calling me pinball," an angry voice screamed in indiction.

"How unbeautiful Ikkaku, you don't want to meet the new recruits with that face" A calm haughty voice said.

"Urusai Yumichika!" The same voice answered.

"Oi, both of you shut up, or I won't let you fight the new recruits!" A deep voice said.

"Hai, Taicho." Both voices responded. The screen slided to reveal a tall guy who towered over me by more than a foot, the eleventh division's fukutaicho hung from his shoulder. A eyepatch hung on his left eye hand a scar rang down his face on the other., he had a tattered white Haori on which signified he was the Taicho. A bald man with red paint on his eyelids followed, and up behind him came a guy with feather eyelashes and feathers colling out of his ears.

The Taicho glanced at me with interest.

"Listen up, I'm going to let Ikkaku and Yumichika fight you, if any of you make it past thirty seconds you've got a seated position," he said. I stared in shock, well guess we'll get right down to it. "Yumichika you can go first."  
The guy with feathers, who I assumed was Yumichika, stepped forward. He looked at all of us, like he was inspecting us. His eyes landed on me.

"You seem very beautiful, almost as beautiful as me. I'll spar you." I stared at this guy, he was a narcissist, and how did he get in this division.

"Nani!? No fair Yumichika! I wanted to spar her!" I stared at the hot headed bald man.

Nevertheless, Yumichika and I went to the training grounds, everyone surrounded us, watching. This felt just like passing exam. Kenpachi Taicho sat down his sword stuck in the ground, his face plastered with a large maniac smile.

Yumichika and I drew our swords, and in an instant the fight began.

He was faster than me, and his strikes were hard. I sped up getting more serious by the second. He made a strike to my head and I barely was able parry with my sword. We made a few more strikes. And I noticed I had lost ground. Yumichika soon came on with more seriousness. I got slashed on the arm and blood splashed the ground. I would lose if it kept going like this. A few seconds later, with a few more cuts, I was panting my legs shaking with exhaustion. Yumichika came at me again.

"Reap with fire, Hishitenshi!" My sword changed, and red Reiatsu surrounded me. I charged Yumichika and nicked his face.

"How unbeautiful," he said then he raised his Zanpakuto, "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku" His Reiatsu burst and his blade changed into a scythe.

I charged at the vain man, our blades crossing with a clash of Reiatsu. I came at Yumichika with speed and swiftness. Soon we were both married with more cuts, and in Yumichika's case burns. Yumichika narrowed his eyes he swung at my right side, I brought my Zanpakuto to parry, but he feinted left. He cut me across my side. Pain exploded through me. I didn't have enough experience, I knew I had a stronger zanpakuto, but in the end it was all about experience. My vision went blurry. I fell to the ground, my last thought was 'How many times is this going to happen to me'

**Third person**,

Yumichika stared at the unconscious girl, a slight frown on his face.

"You kind of got a little too serious Yumichika, we don't want to kill the new recruits," Ikkaku said, "Still she was pretty strong to last a minute and twenty three seconds." Yumichika stayed silent, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think this will scar my beautiful face?" Yumichika asked pointing to the cut on his face.

"Nani!" Ikkaku said with a sweat drop, before sighing, "We should probably get her to the Fourth," Ikkaku turned to two members, "You two bring her to the Fourth division!"


	17. Chapter 17: Wake up call

**hey sorry it took so long. I came back from camp, and my computer broke. Sorry again. Enjoy :)**

**Wake up call**

It was warm, I sighed, I again was in this situation. My eyelids fluttered open, and I stared at the blinding light. I could feel my body healing, and I moved my head to look who was healing me. A short male shinigami with blue eyes, and black shin length hair was putting his hands over my arm, and I saw the wound starting to heal.

"Kansha," I said gratefully, the boy jumped out of his seat, before going on the ground bowing repeatedly.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Please don't hurt me!" I stared at him a little confused, jumpy little fellow isn't he.

"Ano..." I said a little confused, "Why are you saying sorry? I just thanked you. The boy looked at me curiously, like he was amazed I didn't hurt him and actually thanked me. Trying to break the awkwardness I was feeling, I spoke.

"Kyo wa, I'm Kuroki Karin" I said.

"Hanataro Yamada," the boy said bowing again.

"Well thanks for healing me Hanataro-kun, Although," I put my hand to my chin in wonder, "Isn't your name kind of hard to remember?" Hanataro chuckled nervously.

"I've heard that before." he said.

"Is it okay if I leave now?" I asked, jumping off the bed and stretching.

"Chotto Matte Karin-san" Hanataro jumped up, "You might reopen your wounds!" He was right I did. I reeled back pain, and sat back down on the bad, I clutched my side, and Hanataro came to me and put his glowing hands near my side. After several minutes and a very exhausted Hanataro, I was given permission to leave, and report to the captain.

I shunpoed to the eleventh division, and walked swiftly to the captains office. How did I know it was the captains office, well I felt the crazy strong Reiatsu signatures and followed that. I knocked on the door.

"What are you standing outside for," I opened the door to see the inside. Zaraki-taicho was sitting on a broken chair, Yachiru-fukutaicho was coloring, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were lounging. Dents were all over the walls, and places where cuts were. On one side of the wall was a mountain of papers.

"Well if it isn't the new seventh seat" I raised my brow in question to the captain, "Once you get stronger, maybe we should spar," I sweated a bit, I liked fighting but I didn't have a death wish.

"Ken-chan!" the fukutaicho sang, "Because she's a girl, maybe she can do the paperwork!" it didn't take two seconds for every one to be out of the room and a stack of papers to be in my hand. Oh this sucks.


	18. Author's Message

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I have a plan for this story, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. Anyways sorry for the wait and don't hate me. I also might not be updating for awhile.


End file.
